Dearly Beloved
by kingdomtoerba
Summary: "Creo que intenté decirlo antes de irme, pero ahora va de nuevo [...] 'No llores". ¡Hurt&Comfort Harmony para el mundo!


¡Hola! Supuestamente, yo no debería estar aquí ya que estoy en periodo de exámenes y debería estudiar haha. Pero un sueño que tuve me motivó a escribir un poco. Como ya se sabe, en el disclaimer se aclara que yo no tengo propiedad intelectual sobre Harry Potter y su universo; eso es creación de JK Rowling y también de WB por traerlo a la pantalla grande.

Como ya había adelantado, todo provino de un sueño. Si bien lo alteré mucho y este fic no es fiel copia de lo que mi mente proyectó, algo surgió y fue esto. El título **Dearly Beloved** es de una canción ost del juego Kingdom Hearts II, que lo usé de fondo mientras escribía. Me di cuenta después de lo mucho que calzó con la historia, en al menos uno que otro plano XD. También utilicé, en menor escala, la canción Yuna's Ballad de FFX-2 y Scream my name de tove lo.

Debo advertir que aquí hay _spoilers_ (lol todos nos leímos los libros ya XD) del séptimo libro, aunque lo mezclé con la película Deathly Hallows Pt.2. Lo otro: hay mención de Ron con Luna (muy leve, muy simpático; nada alarmante). Lo que sí hay en cantidades estratosféricas es el Harmony of course asfasfa.

Como siempre, no tengo beta lol (todo error es mío, perdonen si es mucho :c). Para terminar: Agradezco mucho a la gente que me ha seguido en otros fics, me ponen follow como autora, mandan mensajes o dejan un review. No saben cuánto sirven para mí, no tan sólo para aprender sino que motivan mucho. En serio, ¡gracias! Eso es todo, ¡nos vemos!

* * *

 **DEARLY BELOVED**

Definitivamente corrió. Los rayos verde y rojo le indicaban dónde ir, por lo que sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento lo más rápido posible. Neville la había salvado justo a tiempo, pero sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento. Las palabras vendrían después. Ron se interpuso en el camino de la serpiente para que no le hiciera nada, y aun así lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y darle la espalda. Las respuestas que se merecía llegarían también después. Ahora, la preocupación era Harry.

La verdad es que casi siempre la preocupación era Harry. Esa angustia, ese cariño, iban y venían como una montaña rusa, ya que tenían sus altibajos. Pero ahora todo iba dedicado a él, ya que estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida una vez más contra Voldemort. Para acabar con ese enfermo de forma definitiva. Y lo único que necesitaba Hermione era verlo, llegar y auxiliarlo de cualquier manera. Pero con cada paso que daba se iba dando cuenta que la idea era sumamente estúpida: primero, porque esto era un asunto de ellos; donde nadie debía meterse. ¡La profecía lo indicó: ninguno de los dos podrá vivir si es que el otro sigue con vida! Esto era de Harry. Segundo, no llevaba varita. Las peleas habían causado que se le extraviara, por lo que iba desarmada. Sin ella, no sería capaz de nada. Por lo tanto, Hermione sabía a qué se dirigía mientras empujaba a los mortífagos y estudiantes que se ponían en su camino: iba directo hacia la muerte, a exponerse, a distraer a Harry, incluso a ser utilizada como carnada por Voldemort (si es que éste se percataba de su presencia).

Pero, ¿no es cierto que se hacen cosas absurdas e idiotas por amor? El lado racional de Hermione se oscurecía y perdía cuando se trataba de Harry Potter. Eso hacía que toda la voluntad y energía de la chica se centraran en poder llegar a los patios. Mientras recorría fugazmente los pasillos del castillo, ponía atención a los gritos. Uno de ellos eran los del mago tenebroso, que aún batallaba contra el silencioso, concentrado y decidido chico. La pelea aún no terminaba. Hermione sólo quería ayudar, pero también rogaba que la batalla terminara y que venciera Harry. Si ya había experimentado perderlo cuando lo vio "muerto" en los brazos de Hagrid, no quería vivirlo otra vez. No lo soportaría. Prefería morir ella antes.

Cuando por fin logró llegar al patio, vio el final: el hechizo de Voldemort rebotó. Ese desgraciado se estaba desintegrando, a la vez que Harry caía de rodillas al suelo, con la varita de Draco deslizándose entre sus dedos. Mientras su archienemigo conocía por fin la muerte, el vencedor comenzaba a agonizar por las heridas, por el cansancio, por el sufrimiento. Hermione saltó los escombros que se habían hecho en esa zona y llegó rápidamente al lado de Harry. Notó su condición: tenía muchos cortes en sus brazos y rostro, además de los moretones, fiebre y la mirada desenfocada. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. La batalla había acabado con sus ánimos y fuerzas. Ella puso su cabeza en sus piernas, intentando darle alguna comodidad dentro del hostil escenario; además de intentar curarlo con la varita de Draco. Sólo logró detener el sangrado de las heridas más graves. La desesperación creció rápidamente en la chica. Ahí fue cuando él pareció entender lo que pasaba, porque posó sus ojos verdes con mucho interés en su rostro.

-¿Hermione…? - eso bastó para que las lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer el rostro de la chica.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien- eso creía: la gente ya se estaba enterando de que había muerto Voldemort, ya que estaban llegando en masa a esa parte de los terrenos. Notó cómo venía Madame Pomfrey junto al equipo médico que se había instalado en el Gran Comedor para curar a Harry, por lo que sabía que la ayuda venía en camino. Se alegró mucho cuando vio cómo Luna era una de las personas que venía a socorrer a Harry, a propósito. Una amiga cercana cuidándolo podría darle más fuerzas. Sabiendo todo eso, Hermione centró su atención otra vez en él, que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Como las palabras ya no servían en ese momento, tomó una de las manos de Harry y se la llevó a su rostro. Fue imposible evitar que algunas de sus lágrimas se derramaran sobre ella.

Después de encontrarse con Ron, quien era la única persona a la que debía verdaderas explicaciones, vio cómo la camilla de Harry fue llevada con urgencia al interior del castillo. Había ganado a un mago tenebroso, pero faltaba que el héroe resurgiera. Si la muerte se lo llevaba, la guerra no habría terminado: sólo se habría extendido de una forma aún más horrible, siniestra y cruel.

Si bien la noticia de la victoria de Harry se propagó a una velocidad extraordinaria, la gente no celebraba del todo. Lógicamente, eso se debía a 'El Elegido', ya que era agridulce alegrarse por la victoria mientras el héroe no se recuperara. Hermione llevó la cuenta de las horas en que estaba inconsciente con mucho dolor. Harry Potter tardó en recuperarse, producto de una terrible maldición que recibió de Voldermort, unos nueve días. Ron, fiel amigo, se quedó haciendo guardia de la habitación de Harry todo ese tiempo. Luna le hacía compañía y le animaba, algo que el pelirrojo agradecía cada vez con más gestos. Hermione, mientras, se quedó al lado de la cama de Harry hasta que abrió los ojos.

La búsqueda de los lentes por parte del chico fue lo que le devolvió la esperanza. Harry no había alcanzado a ponerse sus gafas cuando ya tenía a Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza. Asimismo, ella no alcanzó a decir ni siquiera una frase ya que Harry tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y le plantó un beso en sus labios. Fue muy simple, un leve contacto; fue el primero, al fin y al cabo. Eso ocasionó que la timidez primara en la inhábil acción. La emoción era tal en Hermione que no pudo evitar repetir el último gesto que hizo ante el Harry consciente: llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y lo empapó en lágrimas. Él logró ponerse, por fin, sus lentes; donde acarició el rostro de Hermione gracias a la posición donde estaba.

-Creo que intenté decirlo antes de irme, pero ahora va de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-"No llores".

Hermione soltó una risita con hipo, típico de alguien que se alegra mientras llora.

-Es imposible no hacerlo. ¡Y no estoy llorando porque seas mal besador, si andas pensando eso!- la risa de Harry tronó en la enfermería, lo cual fue una especie de vitamina C para Hermione. Con ello, pudo continuar: -Todo ha terminado, Harry. Eres libre de toda esta carga- él sonrió. Pero había algo en sus facciones que indicaban algo más, no tan sólo el haber vencido a Lord Voldemort.

-Soy libre de hacer mi vida con quien yo quiera.

El brillo en sus ojos le demostró a Hermione que esa frase tenía un sentido especial: iba para ella. Sólo para ella. No estaba ni Ginny ni Cho en la ecuación. Parecía que Harry la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía. La situación para contarlo se dio en los últimos momentos de ambos, dentro de una abismal pelea; ocurrió cuando sus corazones estaban al límite. Hermione decidió darle otro beso más, uno más extenso.

Harry lo aceptó encantado, mientras la abrazaba y compartían esos pequeños momentos antes que el mundo los interrumpiera. Antes de darle la noticia a Ron de que había despertado, de tener que involucrarse en varias políticas y movimientos para terminar con todo brote de la guerra y acabar con los mortífagos, incluso antes de confesarle a ella que intentó decirle que la amaba en lo que él creyó que eran sus últimos momentos. Anterior a todo eso, quería compartir con ella. Por ahora, para toda la vida.


End file.
